


Pretty Face

by SpaceKatEyes



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dirty Dancing, Hinted Seifer/Hayner, M/M, Nudity, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-03-19 11:53:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3609156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceKatEyes/pseuds/SpaceKatEyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Axel likes a certain blond, but has only gotten as far as flirting. One day, he finds that Roxas is acting strange, so he decides to follow him to see where he was in such a hurry to get to. Little did he know Roxas has a secret...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Face

**Author's Note:**

> -Totally didn’t try super hard to make sure this got done posting this on 8/13….-So, this is kind of the reverse of my fic Beautiful Heartbreak where Axel was a stripper and Roxy was the innocent customer who was dragged there by his best friend, but Ewonsama suggested that what if it was the opposite way around~? XD And my mind started taking off with the idea! So you can thank them for this XD I decided to put it as a totally separate fic, since this isn’t really another chapter, but a totally different scenario completely! But if you haven’t yet, you should go read my Beautiful Heartbreak story :D It has no affect on this story, it’s just more for if you enjoyed this~

0-Axel-0

It was just another really boring, kind of overcast, day. I forced myself out of bed, got dressed while I was half asleep, grabbed my messenger bag, and headed off to college. I’ve done this routine for a while now and want to claw my eyes out. Who knew school could be this mind numbingly boring. Yawning, I ran my hands through my hair as I sat in my first class of the day, bored out of my mind. Sure every now and then my friends will call me up and we’ll all go hang out and have fun together, but it’s been awhile since that’s happened. They have school too so we’re all just walking in different circles than each other. Nearly falling asleep, I woke up completely when I saw my favorite blond walk into the classroom. His face was flushed as he glared at nothing in particular. He’s always flustered when he walks into the classroom, but that might have something to do with the fact I flirt with him often. Those lovely baby blues glanced over to me, catching that I was grinning at him, giving him a wave. His blush only grew worse as he pulled the black hat he was wearing down to nearly cover his eyes.

It’s hard _not_ to find Roxas cute, with is adorable blushing and his feisty/shy attitude he has. He acts all tough but yet one little grin from me sends him blushing and ducking his head. It’s really adorable actually. Barely making it through the first class, I continued on my day of classes. The only thing that makes it better is that Roxas has my last class with me. I start and end my day with Roxas~. It’s really nice that way. He makes me be able to get through the morning, and look forward to the last class.

This time I noticed that Roxas looked really fidgety…. like he was itching for this class to be over because he needs to be somewhere. Before I knew it, he was bolting out of the door as soon as we were dismissed. Scrambling to catch up with him, I carefully followed behind him, keeping my eyes trained on his black hat so I wouldn’t lose him. I wonder where he’s going…? Now that I think about it, he hurries out everyday after classes end….hm. Where is blondie running off to that’s so important?

I was even more curious as we headed into town, Roxas still having no idea that I was following him. I can see that he’s listening to music, so that makes it a lot easier to follow him for me. It was a huge shock to see him stop at a strip club, heading inside without the guard questioning him on his age, since Roxas honestly doesn’t look 21 even though he is, which means he frequents this place. What’s going on….? Casually walking up to the club, I showed my ID to the bouncer, heading inside. It was already getting dark outside, so the place had a nice amount of people in it. What the hell would Roxas have to do in a place like this?! He’s the most innocent person I know! Him blushing at me just _smiling_ at him should be proof enough of that.

Majorly confused, I took a seat at the bar, not ordering anything as I looked around for Roxas, not finding him anywhere. I know he’s pretty short, but he’s hard to miss. I stare at him everyday after all. Sighing, I sat back, wondering what I should do now. I mean, I don’t see him and have no idea where he went, so maybe I should just give up and leave? Just as I was thinking it over, I heard a voice come from behind me.

“ Hopefully you plan on staying for the show, since it looks like you’re thinking about leaving.” The bartender pointed out with a smile, nearly making me jump. I wasn’t expecting to be talked to.

“ Yeah, I guess it couldn’t hurt anything.” I mumbled, more to myself than the bartender. It really wouldn’t be any harm done if I just stayed for the show and left. I’d try asking Roxas about where he went tomorrow, might as well see if the strippers are any good. Though no one could beat Roxas and his cute little body. What I wouldn’t give to see it with his clothes off!

    Sure enough in a couple of minutes, the space in front of the stage was filled with a bunch of people, letting me know that there really was going to be a show. I still don’t understand how Roxas just disappeared in this place. He’d stick out so easily that it just looks like he vanished into thin air. The show started up, the crowd that was around the stage started getting excited at a couple of erotic dancers strutting out. To be honest, watching them shaking their asses and all that wasn’t every amusing and definitely didn’t get me going. Though it _is_ really hot to think about what Roxas would look like up there, all blushing and cute with his gorgeous little ass. I could do without the crowd of drooling perverts though, it’d be better if it was just a private show for me. Ah, a guy can dream.

    I was just about to give up and go when all of a sudden I caught sight of my beloved blond in a place I never thought I’d find him. R-Roxas….is… a _stripper_?! What?! How, when-?! I guess that explains where he ran off to in here and why the bouncer didn’t stop him. He’s a staff member….a male stripper. Oh god is that funny and very _very_ sexy. No wonder he kept this on the down low, it’d be chaos if it got out that innocent, cute little Roxy was up here, shaking his ass for money.

    Swallowing thickly, I watched in half amusement, half shock as my blond confidently strode out. Tight hugging shorts, which left nothing to the imagination, replaced his usual skinny jeans, a simple black tank top was where his normal shirt was, and the biggest change was the sexual collar he was suddenly wearing. That’s interesting, and by what I can see from here, looks like Roxy’s wearing some makeup. His tank top obviously wasn’t made to be sexual and probably was meant to be thrown off. That didn’t stop him from sensually running his hands up his body, pushing up his shirt to show off that beautiful, perfect skin of his. The faces he was making as he danced to the music he was given wasn’t helping me. My heart rate was through the roof and I’m nearly panting like a dog in heat. Holy fuck can he move! Roxas he tugged his shirt off and was hotly slowly grinding his hips wonderfully. To make things worse, he had thrown out a challenging look before he ran his tongue down his finger, it not hard to picture that as being something else. God, where the hell did this side of him come from…?! I love it but it’s kind of a major difference from what he’s normally like. At that point my pants were getting very uncomfortable and tight, making me glad I stayed for the show.

    The newly sexual blond slipped his thumbs into his shorts, he tugged them down enough to reveal his mouth watering hips, teasing everyone by shaking his hips slightly to the beat. God he needs to stop or I’m going to die…! By the end of his part of the show, my breath still hadn’t caught up to me yet, my mind completely hazy. I had to resist touching myself, since I had gotten so aroused that it was almost unbearable.

“ Would you like me to ask if you can meet him?” I nearly didn’t catch what the bartender had just asked me, but I managed to get out a husky yes. My response got a chuckle from the bartender as he headed off to find someone. Roxas certainly has a _lot_ to explain to me, since I deserve an explanation after he nearly made me cum in my pants.

0-Roxas-0

    I sighed as I ran a hand through my slightly sweaty hair, wishing I didn’t have to do this, but I need money. This is all to pay for my schooling since my parents are in a bind with money and can’t help me much. Though I’m not into having people stare at me, probably memorizing my body so they can jerk off later. I do like that they all seem to love my body, but really I’m just a piece of meat to look at. That’s why I haven’t told my friends yet since I don’t want them worrying or making fun of me. Just as I was about to head into my dressing room, the bartender stopped me. Oh no….there’s only one thing it could be then…. some creepy person wants a personal meeting.

“ Sorry to bother you Rox, but we got a guy at the bar who was looking for someone, only to stay for the show and happened to like your part of the show. He’s a redhead, can’t miss him.” A… redhead? God, all I can picture is Axel when he says that, which only caused a blush to creep onto my face. It can’t be him though, I’d _die_ if it was him! He can’t see me like this!

“ O-okay…” I mumbled, heading out to go meet up with this guy. Hopefully it’s someone good. The image of Axel is still there in my head, making me flustered already. I kind of have a….crush on him, and it doesn’t help that he gives me that smile of his and flirts with me. Sure I’ve wanted to ask him out for a long time, but I don’t have the courage. He seems really nice and he’s fucking _gorgeous_ , but I’m just...not to that level I guess. I don’t want him to reject me and make me look like an idiot for taking all the flirting seriously. What if he was just doing that to tease me? That’s my problem. I don’t want to look stupid and not have the same ideas in mind. He might not even be into me, he might not even be into _guys_ for all I know. All I know is that he’s sexy and I wish I could date him and have him all to myself.

    I kept going through the crowd, it always hard to get to anywhere in here. Once I had finally reached the bar, I felt my blood freeze at who I saw, giving me that same smile.

“ A-Axel….?!” I squeaked, wanting to just melt out of embarrassment at getting found out by the one guy that I _really_ didn’t want to see me doing something like this. H-he, _saw me up there_! God, this is my worst nightmare! Now I can kiss the dream of dating him goodbye…

“ Hey Roxy. You can come closer, I promise I don’t bite.” He hummed, beckoning me closer, since I had stopped a good distance from him. Crap…! He’s going to confront me about it. Maybe he’ll threaten to spread it around our university or something. Blushing furiously, I got closer to him, suddenly self conscious about my lack of clothing. I should’ve put something else on so I’m not standing here awkwardly in nothing but some tight shorts. Then again, how would I know that my crush decided to pop in and caught me.

“ I-I c-c-can explain!” I stuttered, cursing myself for not being more prepared. I let out a squeak at suddenly being pulled between his legs, since he was still sitting at the bar. I fit perfectly in the space between them too, getting to see Axel’s beautiful eyes up close. I felt myself almost get caught up at being so close to him, having to mentally smack myself to pay attention.

“ I hope so, since this certainly needs explaining. I had noticed how fidgety you were in the last class, so I followed you. I didn’t expect in a million years that the cute little Roxy who blushes at me _smiling_ at him, would go into a strip club, and _really_ didn’t expect you to be a _dancer_.” He told me, only getting me to blush even more at him having followed me for so long. Boy do I need to pay more attention…

“ It’s just a job. I need the money. I was worried because my shift started so close to the time classes ended.” I explained, it hard to focus when Axel was _right there_ and his cock is nearly against my stomach. He smells really good…

“ You looked like you were having fun up there.” He hummed, giving me a look at scattered my mind. Oh god, his face is so close…! Don’t do something stupid!

“ Sounded like you enjoyed it.” I purred back, trying to be aggressive too, but it’s not working that well. Considering that my heart is racing and my mind is filling up with lust, I’m surprised I got something like that out at all. Though it all disappeared when he suddenly leaned forward, capturing my lips in a kiss. I let out a surprised noise, feeling like I wanted to melt right here. My blood started rushing places as my body felt like it started on fire. Geez, all from a little kiss? I leaned forward when he went to pull away, not wanting the kiss to end. It was so short that I didn’t even have time to kiss back.

“ I like this new side to you Roxy,” He moved his mouth to my ear, my breath hitching as I nearly moaned at all this small contact. He’s going to fucking kill me…! “ It’s sexy.” Axel purred, pulling away before be laced his fingers in my hair, pulling me in for a heated kiss. This time I was ready for it and kissed back needily, wanting to taste all of him, moaning happily. Fuck I’ve been wanting this for so long! It almost doesn’t feel real. I mean, I’m making out with _Axel_ , that’s not something I thought would ever happen! I parted my lips for him, nearly dying at the taste of his tongue in my mouth. Not nearly as bad as I thought.

    My face turned bright red at the sudden hands grabbing my ass, a small moan slipping out. Woah, this certainly is progressing fast, not that I mind. I’m eager to get everything I can. If he winds up saying that this is a one time only thing, I need to get as much of this as I can get. The redhead pulled away for air, both of us panting heavily. He moved his mouth to my neck, finding my sensitive spot right away, shudders going through my body as he ran his tongue over it. I was on cloud 9 at him slipping his hands into my shorts, loving the feel of his warm hands.

“ Wanna take this to my house?” Axel asked, kissing along my jawline, making me nothing but a moaning mess. I’m a little worried in the back of my mind about this only being a one-night stand, but Axel’s a good guy, he wouldn’t do that…..right? I was still panting, trying to form proper words.

“ Yeah….ah~, I’ll be right back, I need to go get my things.” I told him, pulling away slightly. At his look of defiance, I pressed back against him, making sure that our arousals rubbed. “ I promise.” I hummed with a grin, glad that he was at the same place I was with being excited. That makes it easier, I don’t have to wonder if he’s enjoying it. He pulled me in for a kiss before I nearly ran back to my dressing room. I don’t want something to happen on the way back, like the mood dies or something. If that happens I’m afraid that he’s going to be tired of me and tell me not to come with him. I threw on a sweatshirt and pulled on my pants from before, grabbing my bag, feeling like I was walking on air. My fucking _crush_ shows up to the club I work in, and feels me up and _kisses_ me, then asks to sleep together! This is fucking amazing! I don’t even care if this is fast paced, it’s fine with me. There’s time to get together properly after, but I’ve been holding it in for so long that it’s coming out in lust. I can’t help it, we’re both sexually charged guys.

    I hurried back to Axel, running up to give him a kiss, loving the feeling of his hands running through my hair. I sighed happily, enjoying this a lot. We pulled apart as I grabbed his hand, leading him out of the club. Sure I have no idea where his house is, but I just wanted to not look as nervous as I was. I jumped at a tongue suddenly being on my neck, followed by teeth lightly nipping at my sensitive skin.

“ H-hey! What do you think you’re doing?! Don’t do that stuff in public.” I ordered with a blush, pouting at him being so openly touchy. I’m not into PDA, it’s embarrassing, especially with someone as hot as Axel. Of course he only laughed at me, wrapping his arms around me as he gave me kisses all over my face as I loudly complained.

“ But how can I not? You’re just so cute I can’t help myself.” My redhead explained with a laugh as we stumbled our way down the sidewalk. It’s hard to walk straight when you have a redhead clinging to you.

“ Stop it! Put me down! Axel!” I yelped, not enjoying being picked up and thrown over his shoulder. My face was nearly at his ass, not that I minded, but _my_ ass was in the air. I tried flailing, but that didn’t get me anywhere. God this is so embarrassing! I can feel my face burn already.

    He let me down eventually, not stopping in trying to kiss me or just embarrass me in some way possible. I kinda guessed that Axel would be the touchy feely kind of boyfriend, but being aroused probably isn’t helping. Plus, I secretly like all the attention. It’s what I’ve been wanting since I first met him, so I’m just going to keep me liking it to myself.

    To be honest, when we got closer to his house I was pretty nervous. He’s going to be my first after all, so it’s only natural that I’m scared outta my mind. What if he’s already tired of me and just kicks me out or something? What if I fuck something up by mistake? AH! So many things could go wrong here! I gnawed on my lip, trying to quell my fears and trust Axel. I have  known him for a long time, so I think that it’s okay that I’m trusting him. It’s just that I’m not sure if it’s excitement or fear flowing through me right now...Naturally Axel just had to pick up on me being nervous and grabbed my hand, leaning down to give my cheek a loving kiss.

“ Hey, do be so nervous Rox, I promise that it’ll be okay. We don’t have to do anything you don’t want.” He offered, giving me his gorgeous smile, reassuring me wonderfully. I shook my head, probably harder than I should’ve.

“ No, I’m fine, we can do what we planned to do. I’m fine.” I told him, smiling up at him. I didn’t expect him to suddenly lean down and give me a loving kiss, the kiss being really sweet. My eyes started slipping closed as I got lost in the kiss.

“ You’re so cute Roxy.” Axel hummed smiling against my lips, making me realize that if he hadn’t have been holding me up, I probably would’ve fell. My legs were weak and I doubt they would support me. I’ve got it really bad if a simple little kiss makes my legs weak. Flushed, I pushed him away, not wanting to show him just how badly I’ve been crushing on him. The cheeky redhead chuckled, going to unlock the door, leaving me fuming behind him.

    As soon as we got in the house, the door closed behind us, Axel pulled me in for a kiss. This time it quickly got heated as tongues tangled, my breath coming in short bursts as my heart rate picked up. I pressed against him, making him hit his back on the door slightly. Being bold, I grabbed the bottom of Axel’s shirt, tugging it off the best I can. I must have done something right since I got a groan from Axel who pulled up the back on my sweatshirt. Following my rule of trying to get as much as I can out of this, I ran my lips and tongue over his godly body, my mind having launched itself into orbit. The only sounds were our panting and Axel’s pleased noises as I ran my hands across his toned stomach. Oh god, I never thought I’d ever get to do this! I allowed my shirt to be pulled off, Axel starting to get dominant again. We started _trying_ to head to the bedroom, but with all the groping and kissing and hands roaming bodys, it made it difficult.

    With all the adrenaline pumping through my veins, I didn’t feel nervous at first as Axel lead me to his bed, the back of my knees hitting the edge of the bed. I yelped a bit at my back hitting the mattress, Axel hovering over me with a smile. His lips left a burning trail across my neck as I tried getting my erratic breathing under control. My head went back as a moan came out of me at him grinding his hips on mine, our arousals rubbing through our pants.

“ F-Fuck….!” I breathed, clutching at the sheets desperately, my thoughts clouding over with lust. The familiar feeling of being unsure if I was nervous or excited washed over me. I’m with Axel, in his bed, nearly naked, about to make love. How the fuck did this even happen…?!

“ You…. okay still?” Axel asked, trying to catch his breath too. “ We don’t have to do anything you want to do.” The incredibly sexy redhead repeated the same thing from before. At least he’s giving me every chance to say no, that’s sweet of him. Not answering with words, I reached out and undid his pants, trying to get them off his body as fast as possible. He took my answer well and wiggled his hips to help me get them off his hips. My face turned a dark red at finding that he went commando today, his arousal springing up at being free from his pants. “ You okay Roxy?” He laughed at my reaction while I had to force myself to look away, it very embarrassing to be seeing him naked. Sure it’s everything I’ve ever wanted, but holy fuck, I didn’t think he’d be that big….! Oh boy. Clearly he’s well endowed… I’m almost embarrassed for him to see me since I’m not as…..well, as him...

“ Y-yeah, I just, you’re r-really….big.” I stuttered, my ears even burning red at that. Axel only hummed, grabbing my pants and pulling them slightly, earning him a small embarrassed noise from me. I hid my face by covering it with my arms, not wanting to see his face as he looks at my _dick_. Of course the jerk just had to pull my pants down as slowly possible. I felt his hands running along my thighs as he tugged them the rest of the way off, tossing them aside. I bit my lip as his fingers went inside my shorts, the air already starting to hit what was underneath. I grew more and more flustered by the second as he took his sweet time in declothing me. My hips jerked as a pair of warm lips started kissing along my hip as he slowly worked my shorts down. That only got my arousal to throb in want, my lower parts are sensitive I guess. Never knew that kisses down there could get me going. A breathy gasp slipped out as he suddenly pulled my shorts all the way off with one swift motion.

    Those hands of his ran along my body till they got to my arms that hid my burning face, grabbing onto them, lightly pulling to silently tell me to let him see. Whining, I kept my arms firmly where they were, not wanting him to catch my embarrassment.

“ Come on Roxy, why are you all shy for?” I’m clearly not stronger than him, so it didn’t take much effort for him to get my arms away from my face. To try and save face, I tightly shut my eyes, not wanting to see the expression on his face. “ Roxy, open your eyes. Why are you so determined to not look at me?” His hot breath came over my lips, letting me know just how close he was. Our bodies were also pressed together, it hard to not cry out at the feeling of my erection against his hot skin.

“ Because. I’m….embarrassed.” I mumbled, squirming at the feeling of those eyes I love so much looking me over.

“ Embarrassed? Why, you’re gorgeous. I don’t see anything to be embarrassed about.” His deep, husky voice hummed, his hands roaming my body to prove a point.

“ W-Well, you’re…. bigger than me.” I quietly whispered, almost hoping that he didn’t hear me. I hate having to say it, but he doesn’t realize why I’m flustered. Though I admit that he is really good at being flattering. I’ve… never been called gorgeous before…

“ So? I think you’re perfect.” Soft lips pressed against mine as he ran his hands through my hair, making me feel a lot better about this. That’s not the reaction I thought I’d get, but I’m not complaining. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer to deepen the kiss, addicted with that taste of his. Geez, what on earth does he brush his teeth with?! It’s _so good_!

“ Mfh?!” My eyes flew open as I gasped at a hand wrapping around my cock, my hips already bucking in need. Holy shit! So good! Yanking on his hair, I tried to keep from moaning, having to break the kiss to even breathe.

    Just as soon as he was about to start moving his hand, my phone went off. I nearly jumped at the sound and Axel looked anything but pleased at our interruption. Cursing that I wasn’t stronger, I pushed at the redhead’s shoulders, trying to scramble to pick up the phone.

“ C-Come on Axel! I need to get that!” I plead, grateful that he let me go, leaning back slightly to let me turn onto my stomach to hide my arousal from him. It was hard to grab my phone and still keep my body on the bed, but I managed to do it, Axel still hovering over me. I barely answered in time.

“ Hello?” It was a feat to not sound out of breath and to make my voice not sound throaty. Hiding that fact you’re having sex is hard.

“ _Where the fuck are you?!_ ” The familiar voice on the other line growled, making my blood freeze for the second time tonight. Shit….. Hayner….. I totally forgot that I was meeting up with them tonight…! “ _We’re all sitting here and you’re nowhere to be found! What the hell are you doing?!_ ” His voice was demanding as ever, reminding me of a parent. Sure he’s my best friend and everything, but he’s very overbearing.

“ I know, I’m sorry. I forgot about the get together tonight, but I’m…. kind of busy right now.” A toned body pressed against me, his erection grinding against my ass, making it very hard to focus on the phone call. I had to quickly throw a hand over my mouth to stifle any moans that were ready to come out, Axel licking and nibbling at my ear. That stupid dick is doing this on purpose!

“ _Busy doing what? You never tell us what you’re doing. Plus this is the first group night you’ve missed._ ” Hayner, me, Pence and Olette always make it a habit to meet up every week for ‘together time’ since we don’t see each other as often anymore. I pushed at Axel’s hips, trying to get him to stop doing that. To my surprise he actually pulled away, making me think that he’s listening to me and behaving. My hopes of not getting caught by my best friend went down the drain as a warm tongue slid down my back, my breath hitching. Axel didn’t stop even when he had reached my ass, making me panic.

“ _Stop_.” I harshly whispered, batting at him as I flipped back around to hide my poor ass from him. Immediately I regretted my decision, my erection throbbing between us. Axel licked his lips, drawing his eyes slowly up to my horrified face. My eyes went wide at the mischievous twinkle in his vivid green eyes. Swallowing thickly, I tried listening to Hayner’s attempts to get me to answer, failing miserably. Axel leaned forward, wrapping his mouth around me before I could even say anything to stop him. “ Ah~, fuck~!” I moaned loudly, slapping my hand over my mouth as my face went aflame. Oh you’ve got to be kidding me….!! The other side of the line went silent for a minute, Hayner probably trying to comprehend why I just moaned so loudly. My body arched as pleasure shot through my body, my hand just barely muffling my moans.

“ _Um,.... what… are you doing Rox? What was that just now…?_ ” Hayner’s confused voice asked, sounding just as horrified as I felt. Swearing in my head, I couldn’t help but enjoy the oh so hot mouth wrapped around my dick, his skilled tongue teasing all the right spots.

“U-uh, n-noth-ING~, just, I’m busy. Call me later ah~, okay?” I couldn’t talk without moaning shamelessly, going back between wanting to murder Axel or kiss him for doing this to me. Had Hayner not be on the other line, I would’ve gladly accepted this, but he just had to start sucking my dick when I was trying to talk to my friend.

“ _Rox_ -.” I hung up on Hayner, not willing to have anymore of a conversation like this. Hurriedly setting my phone on the table next to the bed, I laced my hands in Axel’s hair. My back arched as I let out the moan I had been holding in, whimpers following after as I panted.

“ Axel~!” I groaned, pulling roughly on his hair, both a little pissed at him and too aroused to realize what I was doing. Said redhead swirled his tongue over my head, making me not know what to do with myself as I filled with ecstasy. “ A-Ah! Mh! Fuck~, Axel!”

    It was hard to not whine at the loss of his mouth when he pulled away, sucking three fingers instead as he pulled my legs around his waist. Figuring out what was happening, I found completely okay with letting him have me. Once he thought his fingers were covered enough, he rubbed my throbbing entrance, looking back up at me.

“ Last chance, I can’t stop after this.” I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him in for a kiss, not minding that I could taste myself.

“ Wouldn’t have anyone else.” I mumbled against his lips, hissing in pain at him putting in his first finger, the pain running up and down my spine. He pulled me in for another kiss, letting me try and relax.

    With the other two fingers inside of me, stretched out as best as possible, he finally pulled his fingers out and pushed himself inside. I clawed at his back, knowing that this was going to hurt. Gritting my teeth, I was glad that it only hurt a little bit, since he was very good and stretching me out. It wasn’t long before I was a moaning mess beneath him, pushing back against him with every thrust, Axel somehow managing to hit my sweet spot every time. I wound up cumming while seeing stars, enjoying the feeling of Axel filling me up.

“ H-hey, Axel?” I quietly spoke up, laying next to him now that he pulled out, feeling exhausted and very satisfied. It was the best feeling I’ve ever had, I loved it. That’s the problem…. I loved it…. I want it to be something special between us. I had come into this saying that I was okay with it being a one-night stand, that I’d just get as much out of this as I could….but I can’t. I want _him_ I want everything that comes with him. The loving pets, the mischief, the unwanted PDA, the look he gives me, the pleasure. I just don’t know if he wants the same thing….

“ Hm? What is it Roxy?” Axel mumbled, looking spent as well. My redhead reached out to brush some of my hair behind my ear, affectionately rubbing my cheek with the back of his hand. His bright green eyes sucked me in as he gave me a gorgeous smile. Suddenly even shier than before, I ducked my head, averting my eyes from him.

“ Well…. I just…. was hoping that maybe… we can make this something more? Like…. you know, a relationship….” I quietly asked, busying myself with fiddling with the blanket. I really _really_ would love Axel as a boyfriend, so I’m praying that he says yes…! “ I mean, you don’t have to if you don’t want to… I-...” I trailed off at a hand cupping my chin, forcing me to look up into his toxic eyes.

“ Roxas, I didn’t do all this only to ditch you. I’d love to be able to call you my boyfriend. I’ve been crushing on you for a while, so I’m definitely okay with going out with you.” Axel sealed the deal by kissing me, letting me relax. Yes! Axel’s my fucking _boyfriend_! How awesome is that?! He’s fucking gorgeous and sexy and everything good, I’m so lucky. He’s so sweet too, such a nice guy. “ But you need to quit that job. I’ll wind up killing someone for getting to watch you do that kind of stuff up there. I’ll prefer only private shows just for me from now on, if that’s fine by you?” He mumbled against my lips, lacing his fingers through my hair.

“ Consider it done.” I hummed, fine by that deal. I’ll do anything to keep Axel as my boyfriend. Plus I hated that job, I won’t be sad to see it go, there’s plenty of other ones I can get. Though it would be pretty awesome to see Axel get jealous for my sake. I’d love that very much.

    We both snuggled up to each other, not bothering to get dressed. I crawled on top of Axel, burying my face in his neck, loving his spicy smell. This wasn’t a bad night at all.  I’m glad he came to the strip club looking for me. Had I known this would happen, I would’ve done it sooner!

0-Next morning-0

    I shifted as light assaulted my closed eyes, rudely waking me up. It took me a second to remember where I was, since I was tucked against Axel’s chest, his arms wrapping around me possessively, his face was buried in my hair. Our legs were also tangled up, making us just one big jumble of limbs. Smiling, I placed a few kisses along his neck, enjoying being all wrapped up in Axel. Said godly man stirred, mumbling to himself as he pulled me closer, if that was even possible, running his hands down my back. I sighed happily, wanting to stay like this forever. It’s so comfortable around him.

“ Mh, ‘morning Roxy.” His voice was gruff, obviously meaning he was still shaking off the sleep. Axel tilted up my head, kissing my forehead, giving me an up close look at those eyes as he looked over at me with a tired smile.

“ Morning Ax.” I hummed, seeming to be more of a morning person than he was. Though it might help that I’m still giddy about Axel being my boyfriend. He leaned over me, squinting his eyes at something on the table.

“ You know we’re going to be late to class if we don’t hurry up.” He pointed out, plopping back in his spot, smiling at me. He probably knows I have no intention of getting up today.

“ Well what if I want to just spend all day snuggled up in the arms of my boyfriend?” I asked, moving so I was back on top of him like I was at the beginning of last night. He must have rolled over in the middle of the night, since we were on our sides. My redhead grinned up at me, not looking like he minded my plans.

“ Somehow I think that they won’t accept that as an excuse for not showing up today.” He teased, running his hands through my hair as I leaned in to give him a few kisses.

“ Mh, they’ll just have to accept it, because I’m skipping. I want to soak in my new boyfriend glow for a while. Maybe just lay here naked and hope something happens later~.” I purred with a smirk, sliding a hand down his side, tracing circles on his wonderful hips. I already felt his member throb against me at just a simple suggestion. Axel grabbed my hips, happily grinding against me, getting a throaty moan to come out of me. Glancing over, I saw that my phone’s message light was going off, making the mood flow out of me. Grabbing Axel’s hands I moved them away from my hips with a laugh. “ Hey, okay, knock it off, I need to check this.” I told him as I grabbed my phone, Axel too busy pouting.

_Hayner: Hey, Rox, you okay?_

_Hayner: Why’d you hang up on me?_

_Hayner: Listen, I had you on speakerphone and Seifer ( Yes he came to our group night this time, Olette’s request don’t get pissy with me.) said that it sounded like you were having sex. We’ll he said that it sounded like me when he…. never mind. Anyways, don’t tell me it’s true…_

_Hayner: Roxas you little fucking jerk! Answer me!_

_Hayner: You still haven’t showed up to the dorm, what’s the deal?! You better fucking answer me Strife!_

_Hayner: You are fucking with someone, aren’t you?! Fine, I’ll invite Seifer over then. I hope you come home and get an eyeful of dick!_

    I swore under my breath at the series of progressively angry texts from my best friend, forgetting about the fact that we shared a dorm room. Fuck, he was probably worried sick about me and I was here, making love with Axel then curling up and going to sleep with him.

“ Something wrong?” Axel asked, giving me a curious look to my sudden change in attitude. I sighed, running a hand through my messy hair, not liking this one bit.

“ Hayner was freaking out last night and texted me a lot and got so pissed that he brought his boyfriend over to our dorm and got fucked into next week. They have aggressive sex when either one or both of them are pissed, so my room probably smells like intense man on man…. great. Though they have sex a lot, it’s just normally in Seifer’s room and if they could do it all the time, they would. Hayner just went around trying to hide the fact that him and Seifer were going out and having sex, but Seifer walked up to our group and kissed him. Kind of blew it.” I explained, not meaning to tell him all of this, but I was comfortable enough to tell him.

“ If you want, you can live here with me, it’s not like I’m full or anything. It’s only me here. I could save you from all that aggressive sex smell.” He teased with a smile, surprising me by his sudden offer to move in with him.

“ I’d love to move in with you. It’ll give Hayner and Seifer some space and save me from them. Plus then I can cuddle with you all the time.” I hummed, liking the sound of that. Compared to Hayner and Seifer, living with Axel sounds like bliss. “ We could even stop by today and grab my stuff. I don’t have much so it’ll be a quick in and out. Plus Hayner will still have the room, so I could go back to get anything that I missed.” I suggested, okay with heading over there. I texted Hayner back so that way he wouldn’t have to keep worrying.

_Roxas: Sorry Hay, I was busy. Listen, I’ll tell you everything later, I promise. Sorry for not responding right away. You and your boyfriend’s dick better have stayed away from my side of the room!! It’s bad enough that your after sex musk fills up the room! I’ll be by later with someone I want you to meet._

    What I didn’t expect was an immediate response, since it was still early. His classes shouldn’t start for a while.

_Hayner: Chickie is fast asleep. This is the boyfriend dick, Lamer. He was up half the night worrying about you. I had to convince him like hell to get some rest, but I’m still making him skip classes today. Next time don’t fuck with someone and ignore your friend. Ps: I fucked the brains out of him because he was so upset about you not answering and moaning like no other on the phone. I guess thanks for that. He nearly jumped on top of me as soon as we got back here._

    Fuck... Seifer. I wish I was talking to Hayner so that way I can tell him how sorry I am.

_Roxas: Seifer, wake Hayner up and give him his phone. I want to talk to him and tell him how sorry I am._

_Seifer: You can’t tell me what the fuck to do with my own boyfriend. The sweet little Chickie is going to rest for as long as he can. You get the pleasure of talking to me, Lamer._

_Roxas: I thought Hayner told you not to call us that again, and I thought that he told you to be nice to us. What are you going to do once he reads this?_

_Seifer: I’ll deal with that hell when it comes._

_Roxas: Whatever. Tell him to call or text me when he wakes up._

_Seifer: Whatever Lamer._

    I huffed as I ended the conversation with Seifer, wondering how I got so unlucky that I got _Seifer_ of all people. What a jerk. He’s actually tamed down a bit since he started dating Hayner. I give Hay props for dealing with that jerk, but they’re both hot heads, so they easily feed off each other. Definitely is working for their sex life.

0-Later-0

    On the way over to Hayner and I’s shared dorm room, I let Axel in on all my friends and what they’re like and how to act around them. He seemed interested too. He said that he really wants to leave a good impression on them, so he’d try hard. I unlocked the door, cautiously opened it, waiting for the sex smell to come to me. It never came, meaning that they didn’t fuck in our room, but Seifer’s.

“ They’re not here.” I told Axel with a confused look, getting a shrug from Axel. I guess that makes things easier. I’d have to do introductions and Hayner would be giving him the third degree and being possessive of me and Seifer would probably be an ass. “ Just grab clothes for now, I’ll grab some other things I want.” I explained to him, since he did offer to help me get my stuff out of here.

    I grabbed most of the stuff off of my desk in the room, putting them in the bag Axel is letting me use. Like I thought it would, it didn’t take long before we had both finished up getting my things. I jumped at a hand grabbing my ass, Axel chuckling as he wrapped his arms around me. My bags were next to the desk, meaning both of our hands were free.

“ Why don’t we make one last memory for you here?” He purred, nipping at my neck, sucking hard enough to leave a hickey, his tongue licking it better.

“ Mm, that doesn’t sound bad.” I hummed, allowing him to turn me around and kiss me, both of us falling on a bed. Without thinking my hands went right for his zipper, undoing his pants as quickly as possible, now loving his lack of underwear. I panted as our kiss only grew even more sloppy, our mouths sometimes not meeting right on, grunts and groans being exchanged between us. I lifted my hips as he finished undoing my pants, letting him be able to take my pants and boxers off easier. It was only when both of our pants were off that I noticed that we weren’t in my bed, we were in Hayner’s…. about to have sex…. “ A-Axel, wait, this isn’t my bed, we need to switch.” I tried warning him, getting easily distracted by him rubbing my throbbing member, pressing on the head in a way he knew drove me nuts. My hips bucked like crazy, my common sense gone.

“ He’ll never know.” Axel mumbled against my neck, licking at the hickies he had given me. Wrapping my legs around his waist, I decided to accept that Hayner won’t notice what we did in his bed. My lovely boyfriend was happy to find that I was still loosened up from our last time and carefully pushed himself in. I’ll admit it hurt a little bit more than before, but it got better quickly when he started moving again.

“ A-Ah~ Axel! Oh god! Fuck!” I moaned, clawing at his back, completely forgetting that I was on Hayner’s bed, letting my boyfriend fuck me. It’s his fault for always hitting my sweet spot. My head lolled back as I panted heavily, loving that I can be this intimate with him.

“ My bed...my fucking bed oh my god!! They’re fucking on my bed!!” A yell came from the doorway, making me blush furiously as I saw my best friend standing there looking horrified, Seifer standing behind him, looking smug. “ I sleep there….!! And they…?!” Hayner didn’t know whether he should scream or not, his voice going back and forth between being hysterical and whispering.

“ H-Hayner…! I-I’m…!” I tried, but Axel hadn’t stopped thrusting, since he’s shameless and must have forgot about making a good impression on my friends. A moan scratched out of my throat as pleasure filled me up. Crap, I can’t even talk properly! Seifer grabbed Hayner, pulling my shocked friend out of the room. “ A-Axel! S-stop! Ah~ Fuck, Ah! S-Stop!” I tried, weakly pushing on Axel’s shoulders, trying to get him to stop so I could go after Hayner. I came to apologize, but ended up fucking on his bed. Nice. My body arched as Axel thrusted harder, trying to get us both off quickly, our panting sounding like we’ve just gotten out of a marathon. “ AXEL~!” I moaned loudly as I finally climaxed, the stars bursting in my eyes once again. I silently thanked Axel for having the sense to wrap his hand around me as I came, keeping us from dirtying up Hayner’s bed.

    My face burned as I tried coming up with a way to explain to Hayner why I was fucking with Axel. We quickly got our clothes back on, Axel, giving me an apologetic look as he kissed my neck.

“ I’m sorry for not stopping. It’s just… I couldn’t…”

“ I’m not mad at you Ax, I’m mad at myself.” I explained, giving him a kiss to show him that I wasn’t mad at him. Taking a deep breath, I opened the door, finding Hayner and Seifer not too far away, Hayner looking like he was having a heart attack. As soon as he saw us, the shorter of the two yanked me away from Axel, giving said redhead a glare.

“ Why the fuck were you nailing my best friend?!” He hissed, not getting the situation at all. My blush got worse at him hanging onto me like Axel had done something wrong. Luckily Seifer spoke up, knowing what was going on better than Hayner.

“ That’s obvious Chickadee, Rox here has a boyfriend. Nice job by the way, we could hear the bed squeaking from out here. You really did him, huh?” I had mixed feelings about what Seifer said, but it got my best friend to see what was going on. He slowly let me go, like he didn’t know I was sexually active.

“ It’s a long story, but you know that I’ve been crushing on Axel forever, and it just…. happened. I’m moving out of the dorm and into his house and we kind of…. got distracted…” I explained, scratching the back of my head nervously. Hayner puffed up, looking like he was picking who to be mad at.

“ Roxas fucking Strife! You ditched me to fuck with your boyfriend?!” He yelled, getting everyone’s attention, several people laughing at me.

“ I’m sorry! I have needs too! You’d ditch me in a heart beat to go suck Seifer’s dick!” It was his turn to blush, my friend looking over at his smirking boyfriend. Stupid Seifer is just looking forward to the mad sex he’s going to get later. I swear it’s like anger makes them horney.

    Huffing, the short blond grabbed the beanied man’s hands, dragging him off in the direction of Seifer’s room, said blond giving us a thumbs up and a mouthed ‘thank you’. Once Hayner cools off, he’ll be a lot better tempered. I can’t say I blame him for being pissed about everything.

    I’m happy living with Axel now, he’s still as sweet as ever. Hayner just has to get over being protective of me, and the other two love Axel. I’m not a stripper anymore, I got a proper job at a coffee shop, which has a frequent redheaded customer. Life couldn’t be better.

**Author's Note:**

> I hurried to get this out on Akuroku day ( and missed by a couple of minutes) but I’m going back to fix it later!!! XD I hope you like this~!!!


End file.
